Los Finales del Trío Dorado: Trilogía
by rochy true
Summary: Toda historia tiene su comienzo y su final. Hay una historia que empezó en un tren, que se armó en un colegio y que nadie sabe cómo terminó. Excepto él. Trilogía.
1. La Vida Sigue

Desclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K.

Uní al trilogía, por cuestiones de comodidad. Espero, no le moleste a nadie. Siento que se eliminen los reviews, quzás eso es lo que más me duele. Pero quiero creer que abro la puerta a otras posibilidades. Gracias por estar allí.

_Han pasado tres años desde que ella trata de seguir con su vida. Mas no le gusta seguir sola. One shot.  
_

* * *

**La Vida Sigue**

Me empiezan a doler las rodillas.

Ya han pasado tres años y se siente como si fuera ayer.

El rocío del pasto moja mis ropas, pero ya no importa, porque también las lágrimas empapan mi rostro.

Ya han pasados tres años de esa fatídica noche. De ese momento del cual revivo cada detalle en mis sueños, mis pesadillas. Encadenándome a mis temores.

Arrodillada ante la lápida que describe cínicamente lo que todos veían que eras.

Mas yo me atreví a escarbar un poco más. Adentrarme en tu mente, sacarte de tu caparazón. Derribar tus murallas.

¿Recuerdas esas noches en vela, frente de la chimenea, cuando nos comentábamos nuestras tinieblas, cuando las lágrimas nos acompañaban y nos reconfortábamos en los brazos del otro?

Yo si y las extraños tanto como a ti.

El sol ya está saliendo.

Me agrada el sol¿sabes? Me hace recordar a tus sonrisas, esas que hasta en el peor momento te daban un delicioso gusto de esperanza.

Pero esas sonrisas se han ido contigo.

¿Por qué nos abandonaste¿Por qué me dejaste aquí sola en este mundo de hipócritas, donde yo soy una más del baile de máscaras?

Anhelo tus ojos, también me gustaban, tan verdes, tan inocentes.

La ira me domina al pensar en todo lo que tuvieron que ver. Me gustaría volver al pasado y evitarlo, para que estos no se cubrieran con ese halo de dolor que tuviste durante las semanas próximas a tú partida.

Tu vida se fue esa noche en el cual no fue tu enemigo quién te derribó, sino el cansancio y el dolor mezclados en tu pecho, salpicados con amargura y culpa.

Esa noche en la cual me dijiste cómo te sentías. Esa clase de noches las cuales no revivíamos hace tanto tiempo. Desde el comienzo de la pesadilla.

¡OH! Como lloro ese momento. Me culpo en silencio.

Quizás si te hubiera expresado los pro de todo, si sólo…

Pero culparme no te traerá de vuelta.

Todavía sufro cuando recuerdo tus parpados cerrarse, dejando de derramar lágrimas, cuando tu mano dejó de apretar la mía.

Cuando me dejaste sola en este frío mundo.

Todos se fueron, tú fuiste el último en acompañarlos.

Sólo quedo yo.

Pero la vida sigue¿no?

Si, la vida sigue.

Mas yo no quiero que siga una noche más sin ti.

Mis últimas palabras a tu ya olvidado cuerpo, mejor dicho, a la piedra que te representa: prepara todo, amigo, porque me canse de extrañarte.

Para mí, la vida ya no sigue.


	2. Hermano Compañero Amigo

Desclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo a J.K. Gracias por prestarlos.

Segunda parte.

_Por favor, despierta. Te necesitamos con nostros, hermano. Confesiones de un amigo a su compañero de vida.  
_

* * *

**Hermano. Compañero. Amigo.**

Todavía estas allí, entre las sábanas que me persiguen hasta mis pesadillas, a pesar de que me despierto todo los días con la pequeña esperanza de que sonreirás y me dirás "¿Qué hay para comer?"

Los recuerdos me persiguen todo el tiempo, compañero, ni siquiera me dan paz cuando estoy despierto. Vuelven a mi, como grabados en mi retina, los últimos momentos en que tu ojos estuvieron abiertos, luchando por lo que creías, a mi lado. Amigos.

Hermano. Compañero. Amigo.

Y creer que, con la habilidad que te movilizabas en cada batalla, siempre llegarías a la noche y brindaríamos por la cantidad de enemigos vencidos. Pero en ese choque, no llegó tal momento, porque no tuviste la posibilidad de moverte para levantar tu jarrón de cerveza de mantequilla, la cual desde hace años te acompaña con su delicioso sabor en cada brindis, y gritar, con todos nosotros, "Por Dumbledore", porque en esta guerra, lo único que nos movilizaba, nos moviliza y nos movilizará es que él estaría orgulloso de nosotros, del Trío Dorado, que hasta en la guerra, entre el dolor, se mantiene junto y sigue luchando, y del Ejercito de Dumbledore, el que sigue adelante a pesar de todas las pérdidas. Y la que más nos duele es no ver tu cabello pelirrojo en la mesa cada mañana, enterrada entre la escasa pero existente comida, sonriendo a quién tuviese al frente.

Hermano. Compañero. Amigo.

No sabes cuanto ansío escuchar tus ronquidos cada noche, porque a pesar de sentirte como te sentías, hay cosas que no cambia ni el dolor ni la pérdida. No comprendes cuanto te necesitamos aquí, todos. Un amigo el cual, a pesar de su torpeza, sabe acompañar, el que siempre contaba chistes, el cual, aunque tuviese la muerte de un familiar en los talones, sonreía, el cual le daba cada mañana un beso de buenos días a su mujer, quién ahora perdió el brillo en su mirada castaña y apenas puede seguir por tu falta.

Hermano. Compañero. Amigo.

Despierta, porque casi no podemos seguir sin ti.


	3. El Testigo

Desclaimer: todo es de J.K.

_Todo comienzo y todo final es observado y vivido por muchas personas, pero sólo él es capaz de relatar la guerra Oscura completamente, aunque no significa que lo hiciese. One Shot, fin de la trilogía Los Finales del Trío Dorado._

* * *

El Testigo:

El hedor a muerte ya dominaba el aire. Caminaba a zancadas entre los cuerpos sin vida del campo de batalla, esquivando con habilidad los diversos hechizos y maldiciones que recorrían el aire.

Mas, allí adelante se libraba la verdadera cruzada.

El Señor de las Tinieblas, la personificación del mal, un ser inhumano. Lord Voldemort se batía a muerte contra el niño que vivió, el Elegido, el marcado para vencerlo.

Harry Potter había cambiado mucho en esos dos escasos años de constante entrenamiento, de capacitación mental, espiritual y física. Ahora se había perdido totalmente cualquier presencia de una niñez pasada. Sus manos, empuñando dos varitas, se movilizaban velozmente lanzando diversos hechizos a su contrincante el cual estaba bajando, de a poco, la guardia. Su mirada, antes dulce y decidida, se había perdido en la dureza quien vio tantos caer a sus pies; al sufrir tanto. Su rostro era de rasgos más duros, perdiendo en ellos cualquier forma fina, mostrando una quijada cuadrada, pómulos altos y una frente escondida detrás de sus, todavía, indomables cabellos azabache. Todo un luchador por sus creencias, las inculcadas por su mentor fallecido hace un par de años.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la caída del magnánimo pacifista afectaría negativamente en Potter, haciéndolo decaer en un pozo de dolor. Pero no fue para nada parecido; el joven se concentró plenamente en su entrenamiento, el luchar por los ideales de quien admiraba hasta después de su muerte, convirtiéndose con ayuda de muchos seres, no sólo magos, en alguien de temer para las tropas oscuras. Mas siempre acompañado de sus amigos, hasta en tan terribles momentos, a pesar de que uno ya no respondería más a palabras de victoria y que el otro hubiera olvidado el por qué de la guerra, moviéndose mecánicamente pero acompañando a su hermano del alma, en condiciones que nadie esperaría. Detrás de ellos, en donde la castaña se blandía con Bellatrix y el morocho con el señor Tenebroso, se movía hábilmente una pelirroja, quien atacaba sin piedad a su contrincante, lista para terminarlo.

Pero, de quién sabe donde, apareció surcando el aire rápidamente, un haz verde que iluminó por segundos la mirada chocolate de la pequeña Weasley, para luego integrarse en su cuerpo y este caer inerte al suelo, mientras que en la nada se escuchaba su último hálito. _Véncelo_.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese escaso lapso, para que sus amigos fieles clavasen su mirada en el cuerpo ya sin vida, mientras él comprendía el dolor del momento, la sensación de que un pedazo del alma se escapaba del cuerpo, que el pecho te comprimía y que un hilo plateado recorría todo el cuerpo, porque él ya lo había experimentado…incontables veces a su mano.

Con un grito desesperado el joven Potter ignoró la muerte y esquivó la maldición de la tortura, para luego mirar al Lord con el mayor de los odios, tal era que brilló en la mirada pérfida y rojiza un estibo de terror, perdiéndose en todo el odio que siempre la protegía. De las puntas de las varitas de Harry, una con núcleo de pluma de fénix y otra con pelaje de Grim, surgieron dos haces, uno de color verdoso opaco, tal musgo, y otro brillante. El mago oscuro desvió uno de ellos, el más brillante, evadiendo el sectusempra limpiamente, mas el opaco, el imposible de esquivar, de evitar, alcanzó su cuerpo, iluminándolo espectralmente al mismo tiempo que los haces parecían quebrarse: los últimos retazos de alma. Un grito, más bien un alarido espeluznante se escuchó y luego la entidad que antes traba de ser humano, cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo para luego empezar a descomponerse, hasta desaparecer en la tierra muerta.

Los espectadores de la terrible escena, en la cual el salvador cayó al suelo, cansado, no esperaron más para terminar la batalla. Los mortífagos, aunque poderosos, se sentían desmoralizados ante la falta de su líder, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Parecía increíble lo rápido que terminaba todo, de película.

Con un aturdidor, Hermione desvaneció a Bellatrix, la cual parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar. La castaña corrió a los brazos de su cansado amigo, su hermano del alma; este la abrazó con pocas fuerzas, mientras no paraba de llorar en el hombro de su amiga: su victoria, las pérdidas, el dolor de su alma. Luego, con lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos, se arrastró hasta al lado de la mujer, de la única mujer que amó, mientras su amiga lo ayudaba a llegar.

La hija de muggles se alejó, sabía que su amigo necesitaba tiempo y ella también. A pesar de su decaimiento personal comprendía a su hermano del corazón y sabía que, a pesar de esconderse detrás de un muro impasible desde la caída de Ron, él sufría monumentalmente por dentro. Demasiado. Miró a su alrededor, acostumbrada ya a hacerlo, buscando las bajas, midiendo las victorias. Casi no lo podía creer. Habían ganado.

De repente su mirada se chocó contra una oscura, escondida entre las ramas bajas del comienzo del bosque. El espectador de todo. A quien todos creían un traidor. Pero en su alma todavía quedaba la duda y sabía que ya no tenía sentido perseguirlo. No le quedaba lugar para correr. Habían ganado.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo Remus. El único sobreviviente de los Merodeadores desde hace ya dos meses, gracias a Ron, pero también brindándole un paso directo entre sábanas blancas en San Mungo.

-Señorita Granger, tengo que informarle de algo- lo miró enmarcando una sonrisa cansada, cargada de años en ella. Mas la mirada del joven no era de felicidad, era de quién traía trágicas noticias. Asintió, para que siguiese:- Señorita, algunos rezagados, se ve que era un plan de ellos…que esto era una distracción. O quizá usted-sabe-quién ya sabía de su caída…lo preparó todo. No lo sé.

-Por favor, Marcus, ya terminó todo, él está muerto. Dile como se llama…y dime que sucede-lo animó, a pesar que sabía, de alguna forma, que le dolería.

-Atacaron San Mungo, señorita. Asesinaron a su prometido, al Señor Weasley.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sus pies no aguantaron su propio peso y cayó al suelo. Se sentía vacía. También comprendía eso. Que maten a la persona más amada…ahora comprendería a Potter. La victoria había perdido todo su valor.

De la nada, o parecía tal cosa, aparecieron más enmascarados, más encapuchados de negro. Más asesinos.

Los dementotes los acompañaban, helando el aire con sus putrefactos cuerpos mientras que robaban la felicidad de cada alma y, en algunos casos, besando a quién tuviesen al frente, mortífago o no.

Casi no entendía nada. Sólo atacaron, mas nadie espero ninguna palabra. Respondieron, todos protegiendo al Salvador, que no reaccionaba escondido en el cuello de la Weasley. Tampoco su amiga castaña se quedó atrás, a pesar de dolor que sentía, al saber de una familia destrozada, de un futuro vacío, atacó. Y al ver esto, al no comprender, él también.

Salió de su escondite y atacó: a los mortífagos, quienes lo creían aliado, se les niveló la balanza. Un excelente duelista, nadie lo negaría, quién sabe y hasta ganaban. A sus contrincantes les surcó la incomprensión, el que debería estar muerto. El desaparecido. Y más fue la confusión al ver a Severus Snape matar despiadadamente a, teóricamente, su compañero: Amycus, el cual cayó ante los sorprendidos ojos de su hermana, que ahora buscaba, sin piedad, venganza.

No existía estrategia, nadie pensaba en realidad qué estaba sucediendo, sólo atacaban, como habían aprendido. Eres tú o ellos, lo cual es simple elegir en una guerra, cuando tu vida depende de tus dediciones y el futuro de tus ideales de tu habilidad con la varita.

Paradójicamente, la pequeña cruzada no duró mucho tiempo: a pensar del cansancio del bando de la "luz", los seguidores de Dumbledore tenía una pequeña táctica de emergencia, comprendían su número de reclutas y tendrían que mantenerlo para lograr un balance, por lo cual muchos de los combatientes llevaban con ellos dos pequeñas botellas de energizante que repartía con un compañero y una así mismo. Además los mortífagos debieron haber tenido una buena respuesta en el hospital mágico (el hecho de encontrarse en guerra había reforzado 5 veces la seguridad en San Mungo) y deberían de estar débiles: su repuesta al ataque no era óptima.

Cuando todo terminó… no tenía comparación a momentos antes. Parecía increíble, no era razonable. El número de sobrevivientes era mínimo, sin comparación al anteriormente obtenido por la castaña y, hasta los que se mantenían con vida, tendrían una larga estadía en San Mungo y quizá hasta en la enfermerías clandestinas.

Buscó automáticamente a su amigo, casi llorando en su búsqueda los descubrió inconciente, tirado en el suelo, parecía más herido que antes. Corrió hacía él, acompañada de tantos otros. Buscó su pulso, todavía vivía. Le ordenó a una par de jóvenes, unos de los menos heridos, que lo llevasen a Hogwarts: Madame Pomfrey sabría que hacer, preparada especialmente para la ocasión y enviarlo a San Mungo era peligroso y quizá sobrecargaría el lugar, necesitaba que lo atendieran rápido¿quién mejor que Pomfrey?

Tuvo que quedarse buscando sobrevivientes, enemigos y/o heridos, en contra de sus sentimientos, ya acostumbrada a ello: las responsabilidades de ser la mano izquierda del "Salvador".

Había decidido derivar a quienes no estuviesen en peligro eminente a Hogwarts y Oicnelis, uno de los hospitales clandestinos mejor preparados para la contención de luchadores batidos, algo así como la planta de "Daños Provocados por Hechizos", donde a su vez se preparaban algunos sanadores, para así poder reducir la demanda de heridos leves y la capacidad de San Mungo.

Después de encontrar casi nueve besados por dementotes, cuerpos de mortífagos y aliados a la vez, caídos de los dos bandos, se sintió preparada para dirigirse a San Mungo y proseguir con su trabajo. Lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho: encerrarse en el trabajo para ignorar el dolor.

Cuatro horas recorriendo todos los hospitales, midiendo las bajas, averiguando cuántos se habían salvado, cuántos por salvar, cuántos ya no tenían remedio; a pesar de que sintiese la necesidad de esconderse en una esquina oscura, lejos de cualquier mirada y llorar: por las muertes tan doloras, por las pérdidas sin comparación, por el martirio que sentía su alma y porque todo se había terminado, porque dormiría otra vez en paz, sin miedo a despertarse siendo torturada, de no volver a ver la luz el sol o…de no despertar. Por haber ganado.

Mas la victoria tenía un sabor amargo.

¡Oh¡Por Melín! Como comprendía él a aquella joven, porque sentía a flor de piel tal sufrimiento de la castaña, vivían en las mismas condiciones pero por diferentes causas. Era increíble como, de alguna forma, podía ver todos desde su punto de vista, casi sentí su propia mirada clavada en su espalda, negra como la misma noche. Pero, se preguntarán tantos¿por qué no se iba¿Por qué, si sabía el destino que le deparaba, no escapaba? Mas el no contestaría, aunque tuviese en la punta de la lengua la respuesta. Se había encomendado a sí mismo una pulcra promesa, una de las pocas que se había hecho a sí mismo sin la necesidad de ver una muerte futura, tal un juramento de sangre o inquebrantable. Quería ver todo, hasta el mismísimo final. Y si tenía que seguirlo ante los ojos de ignorantes, o en las sombras, como hace ya tiempo, pues así sería.

Apreciaba la presión de su pecho, como el mismo la había sentido tantas veces y comprendía su infortunio al no poder desahogarse, sacárselo de sí de alguna forma. Y casi podía comprender como sentía que su alma quería estar en otro lugar para dejarse caer cerca de un ser amado, acompañarlo, aunque sea. Comprendía como el otro gritaba su nombre en silencio, que la necesitaba. Pero los dos sabían que ella no lo haría, porque necesitaba escapar.

Hasta que se vio obligada a ir, a ver a Su Salvador, de darle la mano, no, abrazarlo y de llorar juntos, pues sabía que su amigo así lo necesitaba.

¿Ves cómo Severus comprendía a Hermione? Él quería ser testigo de todo, porque sabía que era el único que tendría tal posibilidad y por ello tendría que comprender su único puente, y cómo la comprendía: sintiendo su nudo en su propia garganta, su alma desgarrada, su corazón vacío, como se había sentido él tantas veces, y, a su vez, solo, sola. Por que ya no tenían a nadie y creían no necesitarlo. Pues que se quedasen así, si así lo querían.

Por esto la persiguió hasta Hogwarts, hasta la enfermería, escondiéndose detrás de un biombo, escuchando las lágrimas, los lamentos de la joven, los dolores de Potter, sus gemidos llenos de desesperación, dos amigos que buscaban comprenderse otra vez, se resguardarse mutuamente en el hombro del otro.

Llegado tal punto de dolor, que sólo las lágrimas hacían presencia, el joven Potter empezó a murmurar, pero, a pesar de verse entrecortado por los gemidos, se escuchaban claramente sus palabras, o más bien los nombramientos, desde Cedric Diggory, hasta Ginny Weasley, sin conocimiento de la caída de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, cuando este no tenía posibilidad de defensa, al igual de la pérdida de su esencia del último merodeador, Remus John Lupin, el cual ya sin fuerzas había permitido ser absorbido por el intento de belfo de aquel ser de forma putrefacta y de desagradable sensación. Mas su amiga no se atrevió a callarse, porque sabía que si lo hiciese, perdería a quién le quedaba, con un rastro de culpa. Cuando lo hizo, los verdes gemas se enfocaron en su rostro, buscando símbolo de mentira, mas sabía que era imposible que su amiga mintiese en tal situación.

Un grito de agonía salió de su boca, mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía entre las sábanas blancas como si sufriese la mayor de las torturas, pues él lo sentía así. A su vez, su amiga apretaba con fuerza su mano, mientras trataba de esconder su dolor en su otra mano, sin exclamar sonido, al ver el martirio que sufría su único ser amado con vida.

Y él, escondido como un reo, se controlaba tanto como podía, ya que le costaba comprender aquel dolor, aquella derrota tan impactante: si, él había sufrido muertes de personas amadas, una por una, mas no dos de un golpe, de su compañero de vida y de la pérdida del único quien recordaba a sus padres, a quienes le habían dado la vida y dejado, también, por la de él.

La desesperación que sentía Hermione Granger era monumental, tal que no podía comunicarse con palabras, mientras, de alguna forma, trataba de apoyar a su amigo, el cual había caído rendido de desesperanza en las sábanas y sólo se escuchaba el rumor de su respiración entrecortada. El sufrimiento lo había abatido, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

-Es mi culpa…mi culpa…mía, sólo mía¿comprendes?-susurró.

-No, por favor, no digas eso. Tú nos salvaste a todos, Harry-le respondió su amiga, tratando de convencerlo. En vano:- La oscuridad terminó…

-Y se llevó a todo ser que amaba, excepto a ti, Herm-miró a su amiga, la cual evitó desarmarse otra vez al ver la mirada vacía del joven, antes verde y brillante sólo comparable al sol o la inocencia en su máxima expresión. Porque cuando el dolor nos abruma, nada tiene el mismo color: todo se vuelve negro, sin sentido. Vacío, como su mirada:-Me duele el pecho, Herm, siento como si mi corazón ya no estuviese allí-su amiga gimió, porque comprendía-, pero no es de sólo hoy: hace tanto tiempo que me acompaña, que si volviese aquella sensación a mí, no sabría que hacer.

Tantos han muerto por mí, tantos perdieron su alma por seguirme, tantos dieron todo por ver la luz del día sin miedo a salir para sentirla. Tantos han perdido a alguien que parece no tener sentido haber ganado: una muerte más. Y no terminó ahí. Sino estuvieras aquí, amiga, yo no podría seguir-suspiró. Estaba derrotado, cansado: demasiadas calamidades para sólo un día, a pesar de haber vivido cuatro años de dolorosa guerra.

Mas su amiga no se separaba de él, porque sabía qué necesitaba: sacar todo dentro de él.

-Me cuesta creer que todo haya terminado¿sabes? Que tantos hayan muerto. Que ya no estén con nosotros los Weasley, ni ningún merodeador, casi nadie del ED, muy pocos profesores… como si no valiera la pena. Y lo peor de todo es que los que siguen con vida…o no tienen por quién seguir, o fueron besados, o están condenados a dormir por siempre, o a permanecer en una cama, en los peores casos atados. Hemos luchado mucho, demasiado, y esto es lo que nos queda: más dolor, cerrar tantas llagas, reparar un mundo entero.

Todo esto duele mucho, Herm. Estoy muy agotado, cansado de, siquiera, abrir los ojos. Y¿sabes? Cada vez me pesan más…y más. Pero no quiero cerrarlos…mas ahora, ahora quiero y puedo ¿me permites un descanso, amiga?

Hermione sólo supo llorar más, en silencio gritar evitando que su amigo siquiera lo advirtiese.

-Sólo…quiero descansar.

Y los dos espectadores de tal escena, ya que los demás ya dormían, supieron que al perderse detrás de aquellos pálidos parpados las gemas verdes, estás nos volverían a tener vida.

Detrás de la tela, viendo todo, espiando más bien, sintió como aquella mano que había empuñado con fiereza y valentía una varita, buscando libertad y felicidad, dejaba ya de apretar la mano de su amiga castaña, cómo perdía la firmeza que la caracterizaba. Como el espíritu de un luchador se deshacía de los nudos mortales y escapaba de aquella cárcel.

Y, a pesar de encontrarse sentada un una silla, Hermione Granger, al perder la fuerza de aquella extremidad, al sentir como de esta se disipaba la tibieza, cayó de rodillas en el duro mármol de la enfermería y buscó escondite en sus manos, llorando con el mayor de los pesares y al mismo tiempo, mirando como la paz se reflejaba en las facciones de su caído amigo.

Horas después, el mundo suspiraba un nuevo mañana, cada familia se rejuvenecía, todos volvía a sus senos. Y, al mismo tiempo, lloraban un cuerpo, de su Salvador difunto.

Y él, viendo su misión completada, comprendiendo que ya no le quedaba nada, escapó. Al sur, al norte¿qué más daba?

Ya se había ido todo lo que le quedaba, porque lo único que le amarraba a aquel mundo era su promesa. El saber de todo.

Se encontraba en un bar, tomando un vaso de ron, al cual le había agarrado preferencia. Ojeaba, con esperanza de saber algo de aquellos que había abandonado hacía ya tres años, in diario que rezaba en su portada "_El Profeta"_, el cual había llegado a sus manos por casualidad.

En primera plana rezaba la reciente pérdida de una veterana de guerra, una de las mejores y la única sobreviviente de, como él recordaba, el Trío Dorado, en sus épocas escolares.

Mas él ya había terminado su labor, se repetía, casi con culpa.

El ser testigo del final de una guerra que lo acompañaba desde el comienzo de su memoria.

Todos saben, nada es mío.

Al fin he concluido satisfactoriamente esta Trilogía, "Los finales del Trío Dorado".

Fue el que más me costó y el más doloroso de escribir, a mi parecer.

Espero que les haya agradado y si tú, si tú, sólo haz leído esta parte, **te invito a recorrer por sus compañeras, ****La vida sigue**** y ****Hermano. Compañero. Amigo. ****Partes de la corriente trilogía.**

Además, si me haces el favor, podrías dejarme un review para saber si te agradó o si debo abandonar este hobbie.

Nos vemos del otro lado.

Rocío.

PD:_ En dedicación a mi amiga y beta reader, Marciacanija/ Marcius/ Bichy/ Marcia Débora Ibarra. Y voy a tener que soportar esos Crucios pues no me voy a perder el placer de hacerte llorar con una de mis historias y menos sacártelo al llorar por ellas (XDDD) Te quiero loca, sábelo (y te deseo joderte más la vista con la letrita en cursiva)._


End file.
